


The Last Dance

by minijuipter



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ?????, Alternate Universe - Dance, Crack, Enemies to Friends, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Korean, References to Depression, Seulmin - Freeform, kpop, who knows anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minijuipter/pseuds/minijuipter
Summary: synopsis: when seulgi and jimin are paired up for a duet to save their company, wil they let unresolved issues get in the way?





	1. On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahhahahaidkwhatthisishhahahhahahahahahahahhahahahhaifyouactuallyenjoythisihavetolaughhahahhahahah. jk. thank you for reading if you even get through this! please give me feedback,, whatever thoughts you have i'll be very grateful to receive them. 
> 
> song of chapter: feel it - jacquees ft. llyold & rich homie quan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my attempt at a first chapter <3_________<3

Right in the middle of the buzzing city, cool breeze engulfed anyone as soon as they opened to the outdoors where the warmth of air would surround them from the heat of the hidden Sun. The clouds were spread across the vast expanse of the vivid darling blue sky creating the illusion that the actual Sun didn't exist. The steady weather only added to the calmness of the midday. Déjà Vu stood sleek and bold, it's alluring name in neon lights were more pleasing along with a dark sky. As if for aesthetic purposes. From the outside it still looked brand new, lengthy glass windows and two doors with engraved symbols of the letters D and V that were golden handles for entering, the entire building was still intact with it's first paint job. The building's top to very bottom was made out to look picturesque. Walking by anyone had to stop and stare, mesmerized by it's beauty in natural lighting or basking in the moonlight when the bright planet submerged from the sky to allow the Cancer ruled planet to take it's place. Just from a stare, an undeniable hidden force would make you walk in and want to be apart of the company. But it wasn't that easy to get accepted in. Hands down, it's reputation is high, most competitive companies desire the attention they receive yearly after a show is complete.

Only one full floor consists of the inside studio — many spacious sanitized rooms. Starting from the entrance there was a  front desk paired with an available receptionist, a main common room for the dancers, down the hallway were multiple rooms just to practice. Each room had full mirrors that had elegant hanging pieces that provided lighting, along with with an office for the head director and main choreographer, assistant choreographer, and instructors. Most days the head and assistant choreographer both would be out for traveling. At the end of the week they'd come in to teach their scheduled classes if able, the regular instructors would take over their absence. Or even bring in the whole team, including stage management that dealt with shows, plus the native dancers if meetings were absolutely needed.

Such as this day.

Seulgi walked through the doors of Déjà Vu and earned greetings of majority of the assigned stage crew of the company and every employee. There isn't a a upcoming show, the reason only for them being here made Seulgi tense up. She signed in then made her way to her locker to drop her bag off and get into regular dance attire. She settled for something quick since she had a Hip Hop class this day — a sports bra, with a hoodie on top and leggings. For now she let her middle parted black hair hang loosely carving out her rich golden bared face. Dancers, more than the usual population size in one room, could be heard from the center practice room. Curiosity sparked, her legs moved before she could think twice. Something was _off_.

Hollers of her name followed as her presence was revealed through the door.

"Ah, Seulgi! The woman of the hour." Head director Normani, a small black woman in her early 20s, flawless skin, and perfect portions said as soon as she laid eyes on her, exclaiming calmly with a soft embrace. The woman in front of Seulgi was nothing but caring and humble. The only time her voice would get thunderous is when she was giving instructions. Not a bad bone could be found in her fit, slim body. All dancers were completely comfortable around her during and after classes. She made sure every single dancer felt as comfortable as possible from the start of joining the company. Seulgi personally adored her. Especially with her experience of being a dancer for as long as she could walk. Seulgi was envious to the point if Normani could do every dance move created blindfolded but moved gracefully as if she had sight there wouldn't be shock. From her beginning years of dancing at Déjà Vu Normani was open to her mistakes. Nothing could make her instructor get impatient with her, in fact she wanted to see Seulgi improve her technique even more. When Seulgi doubted herself it washed away from reassurance Normani gave her for excelling in her movements.  In Normani's eyes there was always room for improvement even if Seulgi was the closest thing to perfect. Seulgi returned her embrace gladly restraining from asking questions that would obviously be answered sooner or later, _assumingly_. The disorganized pool of bodies that don't come in on a daily occurrence was starting to make her nerves go through the roof and into space.

Seulgi found her way to the outer sides of the noisy crowd to plop down. Glancing around she saw a familiar face already staring at her but didn't hold eye contact for long. Scenarios of what could be an issue were swarming in her mind making her incredibly anxious.

"Now, down to business" Normani said as she pulled a stool out to go down on. If she was nervous there wasn't any sign of it. But a slight sadness could be hinted  from her voice. On command, she had everyone's attention. They were going to hold onto every single word she would project. The assistant choreographer, instructors, and stage management made their way to the front along the either sides of her. Dancers were spawn all across the floor, some intertwined with each other almost holding their breaths. An uneasy silence took over the room.

"I'm going to start off by how expressing how extremely proud I am of every single one of you. I wouldn't be nothing if it wasn't for anybody in here." she made sure to hold eye contact with most as she spoke "We've been going strong for a while but we can't deny that our reign is slowly burning out. We've been known for being beyond the bar in terms of skill and performances. Being a perfect representation of what it means and looks to be a performance company. We've made a mark for a reason. But in order for that to remain consistent or even looked up to in an inspirational way, we need to expand. To maneuver out of our comfort zone really." she was speaking more to herself. "What we're used to, what I'm slowly making into a routine, I'm not completely satisfied with. My work not meeting my expectations after it's been done is such a major let down. My one major love and passion is something I want to hold dear to me for as _long_ as possible. And it's even more discouraging when it's not being appreciated at the magnitude that I believe it should be appreciated in. Of all, importantly taken in as whatever the receiver takes it in as and spreading it for the better. If I continue to go on like this and feel the same way as I do, there is absolutely no doubt that I will burnout. Perhaps even become uninspired. Sadness will consume me and I will feel like nothing but a complete failure. To even get to that point with all of you here will eat me alive most definitely. Your talent is something you should pride yourself for." she took a deep breath tilting her head with a faint smile. "All of you are here, in the present, right now for a reason. Please don't ever let your determination and hard work ever escape you over your doubts consuming your worth. If you want something do not hesitate to go after it. If it gets to a point of the building being on hiatus, I want you all to promise me not to make it into an excuse for you to stop dancing." With that she stood up straight and strolled slowly across the front of the room. Her thick legs were on showcase in her Puma leggings, and her matching grey pullover.  

"From this day forward I want to be able to see and feel your passion. You come in here and work like your on your last days to use your legs, arms, your entire body to create art is coming to an end." she expressed her words along with movement of her hands. "I want to have the honor to announce that I'm planning to showcase a show soon." grasps followed her words, she grinned. "Not like anything you're used to. It will be my most special work to date. Fingers crossed. I would love to have my group dances of course, only this time I want a _duet_ incorporated with this show too. I'm not sure on who that duet will be yet, once I know you'll know. Be aware and remember that I will be asking you to create a solo as your entry to be apart of the duet.  Let's set the deadline to complete it 4 and a half weeks from now. That is more than enough time to be able to create your piece. The genre and music is completely up to you. Anyone who creates a solo and presents it will be eligible to be apart of the duet. I haven't decided which season the show will take place in. Afterwards if all doesn't go well in the end, including me being satisfied with the finished product, I will put myself on hiatus. If the break doesn't help eventually the company will have to go on hiatus also. I've been sitting on this decision for a decent amount of time. It will only be fair that I explain myself before anything spirals out of control. I have had Déjà Vu for the longest, I've started from nothing to what it is now. I truly refuse to ever let my emotions get the best of my craft. You all deserve to know what goes on with my thoughts especially if it will effect you. I promise to deliver nothing but what deserves to actually be delivered to you all. I hope that we can trust each other throughout this whole process and make the best of this."

A round of applause is received once she ends her last words, she gives a deep bow in acceptance. 

Seulgi is overwhelmed at the fact that her own teacher would come to terms that her talented work isn't up to par. A _hiatus_? Her heart felt heavy as her words wrapped around it, squeezing desperately as if answers would pool out with reassurance. Anything but a hiatus. Change isn't a factor of life that Seulgi deals with too brightly. This would make her or break her. 

 

* * *

"Line up! You're about to get a number, after everyone gets a number pair up with someone with the opposite number for freestyling. Don't make me have to create pairs please!" Jimin lined up as the others did currently in their evening class. Their instructor was known for using freestyling as a form of warmup so he was used to it. Freestyling in general was a habit of his beginning dance classes throughout his adolescent, so this wouldn't be difficult at all for him. In fact he was boosted with a sudden surge of happiness throughout his body. As always he was confident with taking on a task he's not in control of, only if it was necessary not to be in control which would be unlikely.

It was currently almost a week since Normani brought up the idea of going on hiatus, which he was completely against. Never in his multiple years of being attached to Déjà Vu would he dare think of it being closed. That never crossed his mind since he liked to think he had the privilege of being at one of the top studios in the city. He would never understand how she couldn't think of her greatness as something many people will cherish in their own ways. While he was apart of Déjà Vu he wouldn't let it go down this easily. But he couldn't deny that when you give your all and it didn't turn out as you visualized would be such a discouragement. To the point of it lingering in is mind for hours thinking of how he should have done it the first time to perfection. But once it was done it couldn't be taken back. He would always be his own harshest critic.

He had to brush off his creeping worries that haunted him the day he was faced with them. Deep down they would always be there. It was his only focus that now he would have to outshine his partner today. He had gotten number two, dancers started to scatter to link with another pair. Jimin earned a pat on his arm catching his attention to turn around, shocking him a bit, pulling him out of his daze.

"Let's pair up." she offered blankly with a nod, she had gotten number one.

Jimin agreed immediately, cursing himself for appearing the slightest bit of flustered in front front of her.

 _Her_.

Jimin liked to think if a unforseen flower such as a rose, would be able to be represented as a human it would be her. You go in to pick it up trying to bask in it's aura to get a personal view, but you get pricked, distracted by it's true beauty. It would never let it's guard down.

Seulgi made her way to the front of the class after she got a response not sparing him another glance waiting for when they'd be picked and he followed suit, taking in her accentuating long legs from the back. Her walk oozed with self confidence. She was never the shy type to him. He wasn't prepared for her to approach him, nor did he expect to ever get to pair with her while they had been taking the same class. He was well aware that if she had to say something she'd say it, without hesitation nor remorse, but he wasn't faced by her yet. At times he'd wonder why. It was a foreign land he never thought he'd get in reach with. Knowing she had her reasons to not be so fond of him.

He knew he couldn't lie to himself and say she was an ordinary dancer like most people. Her level of skill is beyond the majority. Nonetheless that would be an unbelievable lie. Nothing more. She was beyond superb and majority of the dancers who've witnessed her captivating powerful moves knew this for a fact every time she had the stage, including Jimin _himself_. Their high status of being the top dancers at Déjà Vu, compared to Seulgi he felt as if he was less approachable, but of couse anyone who got to talk with him would see that he was completely easy going, open minded, and hard working. You'd even catch his contagious bright smile that lights up any room.

Each pair that had went up already were obviously comfortable with each other. They knew each other at least to offer a hint of chemistry. Jimin stealed a glance at Seulgi, she was completely zoned into the current duo who were performing a contemporary dance. Their movements were carried out almost as if it was routine. He wondered how he and Seulgi would turn out. This was different, a good different. He hoped he wouldn't get too carried away, like most times when he's in the realm of dancing, he gets taken away, his body flows before his mind can register the sharp controlled movements that are being carried out. This time he'd have to pretend there was chemistry.

"Next!"

It was their turn at last.

Seulgi stole a glance at Jimin through the mirror before making her way to the middle of the floor, he of course caught that. Jimin had a smug expression, he was enjoying this before it even started. He pushed his lilac hair back as a surge of captivation flowed through his veins. He was already in his element. They earned squeals and howls from the rest of the class once they both stood in the middle of the floor. Just their presence together was enough to make their current audience squirm with anticipation.

The bass of the tune took course through the speakers penetrating the air, Seulgi followed the tempo, body rolling as her arms rolled to sway in the same direction as if seducing someone. She wasn't planning on not fully expressing her wave  of connected motions.

_I'm gonna make you feel it_

_I'm gonna make you feel it_

_I'm gonna make you feel it_

Jimin rolled his hips in the air sharply as his hands itched down his chest down to his thigh sensually, his thighs flexed in his pants. He used slow steps that his shoulders followed with like liquid to close the space between him and Seulgi. Only him and Seulgi were in the room, he only heard music while his attentive gaze was glued to his current combine. 

_Tell me why you wanna be bad_

_Tell me why you wanna be bad babe_

Dropping down to let her head hang, Seulgi swarmed herself with her arm twirling around to get up on her tip toes pointing out her toes on her opposite foot, extracting her chest in and out with force. Bringing her thighs together she alternated hands creeping down them as she stepped out turning around dipping into her hip tilting her head back exposing her neck. Her expression matched her confident bold movements. Eye contact with her in this state would be intimidating. Jimin could handle it.

_Sweatin' while you callin' me daddy, daddy_

_Giving you the best you ever had babe_

_Make me feel like you ain't never had it_

_Stretching out like you are elastic_

Jimin snaked his hand showcasing his multiple veins to fit the curve, taking over of her right side turning her forcefully jolting her into him, their faces nearly collided. Before Seulgi could react Jimin elevated her up by her inner thighs bouncing as a result of her being lifted. Seulgi brushed under his chin with her finger taking advantage of being above his height devouring his soul with her intense glimpse. Moving her hands to either sides of her upper back she twirled her torso to both sides keeping her lower half stationary. She flexed her palms outwards leaning her back backwards her head following, creating a curve, in return Jimin made them go to the ground with him hovering over her, his lilac hair tingled her forehead. A wave of an indescribable sensation washed over him. The more he came into contact with her the more he felt the urge to take a hold of every part of her.

_Turn around_

_Poke it out so I can grab it_

_Flip that ass over like we in gymnastics_

Pinning her wrists above her head nearly touching her pelvis Jimin thrusted his hips intensely with virile, he repeated this but went sedated, staring directly at her inspecting her tentative gaze. He had her full attention. Seulgi rose up from laying, swinging her leg erotically around his upper half to get from underneath him, rolling her hips as her palms and knees guided her to back up. From her knees she got up into a squat, as if she did it daily, rolling her neck in a captivating way. She dipped herself bending over to arise from her stance using her hands to exaggerating her upright stance, her hips rolled with precision. Jimin drank in her every move from the tips of her fingers, every time she exposed her neck, her hips, and strong legs. Being close to her and experiencing her every muscle flex under his grasp as she used them made him have a new admiration for her ability to move as intoxicating as she had just done. He craved more. 

The song continued to play, Jimin stole peeks of her as they both darted their legs in every direction and flicked their arms, whether it be Seulgi's body or face. She was truly _one_ of a kind. Once the song ended their instructor waved them off as if they had created a fire, everyone who had just witnessed them were more than pleased. In other words they didn't _need_ to fake chemistry.

Jimin bowed towards Seulgi once she faced him, high off exuberance, she gave one back halfly out of breath. She wasn't effected by his touches, though she didn't show any revulsion towards him. 

He offered her a smile over their applause "good luck with your solo." He had a feeling they would be the ones responsible for getting the position. His intuition was always right.

"Thank you, you too Jimin." she waved finishing her sentence. 

 _No, thank you_ he thought. So she was definitely going to go for the duet spot. Hearing his name come out of her mouth made his heart skip a beat. 

The rest of the remaining time of the class went on as normal. The last ten minutes were theirs since it went by smoothly. Jimin couldn't wrap his head around what he just took part of. He kept replaying their floor work over and over and over. 

"Seulgi and Jimin, Normani wants to see you in her office." assistant choreographer Zverda called out with her head through the door, making eye contact with both of them then dismissing herself.

Mid drink of water, Jimin nearly choked. He was caught completely off guard. Obviously flushed in the face he stood up walking towards the door into the hallway. He planted himself waiting to walk in with Seulgi, not that she asked to. He was only slightly nervous. It wasn't regularly Normani called her dancers into her office. 

Seulgi opened the studio door, realizing that Jimin was waiting for her, closing the door behind her. She walked ahead since Jimin didn't say anything. He followed behind her, almost afraid to speak up. She fidgeted with her fingers. Maybe she was as nervous as him. 

"Do you know why she wants us to see her?" he broke the silence.

She shook her head as she continued moving forward. 

Once at her the door titled 'head director' Jimin went before her to knock.

"Come in." Normani spoke up from the other side, Jimin turned the handle exposing him and Seulgi allowing her to walk in first. Normani got up from her desk, "My favorite _duo._ Come, come. Close the door, have a seat." she urged them with her hands motioning to cone foward. She could barely contain the huge smile on her face. This made Jimin sigh releasing any tension in his body. There couldn't be any bad news. They took the white marble seats in that matched the desk before them. Her entire office was organized and inviting by the sun through her open windows lined with indoor plants but especially her presence. 

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here with good news!" she leaned on the edge of her desk. "You guys are familiar with one another, right?" 

Seulgi side eyed Jimin then reverted her sight back to Normani. 

"No."

"Yes."

Normani laughed at their responses.

"You guys are cute. We can work on that. But I doubt you'll need it. I saw what you both did back there. I am speechless right now. What you both just did takes star power. I almost don't even want to do solos anymore because you two are that  _perfect together_. But that's our secret. I'm urging you strongly to participate, if you really want to be apart of the show's duet. I believe in you. Deal? And _if_ you are to be chosen, you'll be excused from your normal scheduled class to start working together, take it as a show vacation. I'd want you to get as much time together as possible. If you'd like to practice here or outside of here is completely up to you. So, what do you say?" she spoke softly but every word held meaning.

Seulgi was beaming, her smile was ear to ear taking in Normani's words. "Deal! I'm gonna make you so proud, thank you Normani." her hands were clasped together under her chin as she rocked herself. 

Jimin shot up embracing Normani twirling her around, his eye smile on full display. "Done, sealed deal. Déjà Vu is here to stay! We're gonna rock this show. Thank you so much Normani." he was on cloud nine right now. This wasn't what he expected to happen throughout this entire sad situation, now bright situation, but he was going to take advantage of the fact that he was going to be apart of something momentous. Along with someone as talented as him. 

They walked out of Normani's office and Jimin had to fight the urge to tackle Seulgi. He had just invaded her space already so he tamed himself. 

"You ready to be together, partner?" he stated jokingly.

Seulgi turned her head towards him slowing down, scoffing before she spoke,   "Don't let what happened today get to you. Nothing happened to be making you as comfortable as you are now. We need to talk before we really get into this anyways." she replied blandly. Jimin nodded, he didn't expect her to finally want to speak up. He was taken back but appreciated her want to finally discuss.

"I agree. Whenever you're ready. Just let me know." 

"Cool." 

"Cool."

What is hidden could damage how they present themselves, or it won't effect them at all creating quandary that could cost the people around them.

 


	2. Cold Sweat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's jimin's day every day in jimtober. 
> 
> song to play with this chapter — see saw by chuu ,, gowon ,, kim lip

Straight out of high school, Jimin chased for a full time professional dance life. This was his only and true destiny in his eyes. In his late teens he was left to protect himself on his own, his daily life was a nonstop survival. His mother died while he was young, and his father; selfishly deeply consumed of addiction abandoned him not too long after. For as long as he could remember, dancing had always been his, to be forever attached to. Nothing else could have possibly caught his eye to make him stray his path of what he wanted most in life. So that's exactly what he went for. He struggled to make ends meet financially, and make time to go try out for open dance recruitments. But as long as he had his voice of determination within and Seulgi's encouragement in the flesh he wasn't going to stop anytime soon until he was satisfied all the way. Seulgi had been by his side since they both were in grade school. One wouldn't be found without the other at their side. Their mutual love for the arts attracted them together, creating an instant unbreakable bond from their first time meeting. From the beginning of their puberty stages, they've seen the ugly, enough tears, and hardship to read each other like the back of their hand. They were completely inseparable, more than comfortable with each other at all times. Their moods would affect on another, transferring like rain to an ocean. When one achieved something the other would be beyond proud and more as if they had done it too. Looks shared between them were their second form of communication, especially body language, reading each other came natural to them. When Jimin had the opportunity for a open audition for one of the biggest dance companies in the country, Seulgi made sure they would both walk in together. She wanted to be his number one support system on that very day. She knew how serious he took his auditions, and the amount of effort he poured into each one, therefore she wanted to be there throughout any emotions he would experience firsthand. When he had gotten rejected on the spot her heart nearly shattered for him. Even though he showed no sign of gloomy defeat, she knew better. He repeatedly apologized for letting her down and wasting her time. He blamed himself. A woman older than both of them directly approached Jimin. Ignoring Seulgi's existence, as if she couldn't care less about the scum in front of her leaving a revulsion after taste. Seulgi felt something off from the jump, even from not knowing who this woman was. Seulgi hadn't recognized her as anyone of significance but Jimin had been slightly trembling, it was obvious he was taken back but the woman had his entire undivided attention. It wasn't unusual for dance scouts to approach Jimin, but something was different about this time. He held his ground, back as straight as possible listening tentatively as she spoke to him. The mysterious woman introduced herself, offering to be his dance mentor and cover his expenses throughout them training together; handing him her contact card. She personally wanted to take him under her wing. Seulgi took in their conversation from the sideline, she wouldn't have realized this would be the one of the last times she'd see her childhood friend. Jimin eagerly agreed to be taken under this woman's hold. He was completely oblivious to Jiwoo Wang plotting to take advantage of him.

Jimin was extremely admirable of Jiwoo, from her consistent history of being a well known self taught instructor and dancer. She has been the force behind many popular routines, which Jimin takes up on highly. Their mentor - student relationship started out pleasant. Jiwoo purchased Jimin a full custom made line of dance clothing as a token of appreciation for even accepting her offer. Jiwoo assured him that any expenses that needed to to be taken care of, she would handle it; ending the continuation in his part time job. His fukl attention would be devoted to Jiwoo. Jimin was right where she wanted him, to herself. Their practice times at her own self owned studio, would be arranged according to Jimin's liking. Jiwoo made sure to clear out the building on their days together, only allowing him, her, and her assistant to be present. Her constant praises were what Jimin found happiness in. Nothing would bring him more joy than Jiwoo being pleased with him. A contract he barely went over held his signature, a contract that he had been given before he could practice. He blindly gave his life away when he signed this contract. With her Jimin felt spoiled, like a rare china piece being protected from harms way from the entire world. His admiration fluttered into something more. Jimin often promised Seulgi that they would have a chance to see each other here and there, but his practices and other related events taking up his schedule would prevent that. Jiwoo made it a priority to keep him active and busy. When they weren't practicing Jimin would have to participate in dance workshops and take other dance classes in the studio. She would constantly remind Jimin that anyone not in the same dance company as him was strictly competition. Nothing more. Eventually he moved onto competing with other dancers as the same level of skill as him. Fittings would be taken place to size his proportions, at this point in his life he had grew a couple inches and was completely toned out. From his thigh muscles up through his arms, broad chest, and muscular back. Through his competition seasons Jiwoo went from tentative to his every breath to strict conditions. She started to make their practices much longer than necessary. One wrong movement and Jimin would receive a roll of extreme criticism. To the point of every chance she got she would remind him that without her Jimin wouldn't be anything. And if he really cared about improving he wouldn't be taking her efforts she used on him to become great for granted. As always he took her jabs, he felt obligated to. This is what he signed up for, so there wasn't anything false with her words. He needed her if he wanted to make it through this industry, so this is what he would have to deal with. Jiwoo's major breaking point with him came after a major show that he made countless mistakes through. The pressure beforehand had gotten to him, and he didn't know how to handle it. His emotions got the best of him resulting in it affecting his performance. 

"You know what you need to do. If you don't listen to me, I'll leave you to suffer. To be a nobody. But you know better, since you always come back to me. Do I make myself clear? I'll ruin you and her both within a snap. You wouldn't want that for your poor friend would you? If you let her know why you're doing this I'll make sure she never gets another opportunity to dance with any company. That's not a threat, it's a promise." There was only one person she could be referring to. Jiwoo mentioned going through with this every time her mood got sour, Jimin would have to beg her not to. The thought of Seulgi getting her career sabotaged by the hands of someone with influence drived of jealousy made his blood boil. He wouldn't let someone as careless as Jiwoo ruin something he knew she worked for. Unlike him. Guilt. He'd never escape it. It was as suffocating as the oxygen giving him the opportunity to breathe. But he felt like he was drowning in the ocean, it was everywhere, like his need to please others. It suffocated him entirely enough to sink his own desires and be forgotten of. He was regretting the day he ever faced Jiwoo. If he knew he would be in this predicament, he'd reject her on sight. He wasn't strong enough to admit that he deserved better. Her own words constantly clouded Jimin's thoughts, taunting him if he'd dare disobey her. Once he would initiate it with Seulgi, there would be no turning back. He couldn't. Even if he did, Jiwoo would find out. Would he be making the right choice? Would Seulgi ever understand that he cares for her? He had his back to the wall and never felt so hopeless. "I understand." 

"Wipe that look off your face, you look pitiful. Do it soon, we'll be moving locations." her voice laced with venom. He felt pitiful. Absolutely miserable. He was reaching his breaking point. He wouldn't allow this to continue, even further than what it already was. He firgured this would be the best for Seulgi, not allowing her to be in arms reach of destruction. This would be to protect her. If got escalated, creating a avalanche of chaos to his one dear friend, he'd retaliate in a instant. He had to find his voice. Not only for himself, but his one last love. He'd escape the grasp the devil had on him for good.

  _A year earlier._

Star gazing was their stress reliever. They'd climb on top of a rooftop with pillows and a blanket to take in the breeze of the night, anything to spend as much time with each other. The smooth remedy distracted them from their regular responsibilities. Not once did a fear of falling off the roof crossed their minds. Together they were fearless in any situation. If not, they'd be crippled. Implosive instincts would erupt. The sparkling balls of light creeped from behind the clouds one by one. A comfortable silence surrounded their intertwined bodies. A high of happiness overcame Jimin whenever he was with Seulgi. 

"Find your zodiac constellation." Seulgi felt his hearty laugh form from the pit of his chest, his giggles erupted into something fuller, a pleasant release of laughter, out through his plump lips from laying on him. She chuckled as her head bounced softly with the vibrations of him tingling the back of her head. She would take a night like this over any day. "Mochi!" she half cried. "Yes?" Hesitant she scrabbled to find words that could possibly fit her thoughts, "If you were going to leave here, you would tell me before you would, right?" she offered, her voice barely audible, as if she spoke her words out loud they'd come true. She held up a front most times, refusing to ever feel vulnerable. "Of course I will." 

"Promise?"

"Promise." 

The topic of either of them eventually leaving their small city was purposely avoided. Like grabbing water, it would come crashing down before you planned for it to happen. Neither of them would be able to handle the reality of their unpredictable lives. Jimin stared at her head on his chest as it flowed along with his breathing. He took note of her tone of voice when she had spoken. A pang of aching melancholy choked out his heart. 

'If I ever left you I'd never forget you.' 

_Return._

That promise was broken. It's remains were left, each piece full of heartache. Jimin felt as if he was going to commit the biggest ruin he'd ever involve himself in. Jimin met Seulgi again after a prolonged period of time, only to crush her mood, taint her energy, and get rid of the joy she had to finally being able to see him again, even if she knew that he chose not to see her, she just had to. He had to get it over with. It was forcefully yanking his heart out of his chest vein by vein, painfully weighing him down with the emotion of culpability to have to verbally tell her that they couldn't associate nor be friends anymore. He didn't even try to plan how to approach her, or what to speak towards her. His heart pained at the very thought of that moment, facing her in the most unhappy way. This wasn't going to be the easiest. He would take doing anything else besides getting a firsthand view of his words causing distraught visibly growing across her face. 'Please forgive me. Please don't make this harder than what it already is.' Seulgi was frozen with fear, confusion, and most of all, hurt. Jimin's words totaled any sign of her previous bubble, enthusiastic mood. He'd never forget how hurt she looked, her eyes welling up with tears. She had been holding herself to keep from shaking, but her chest gave away that she was about to start violently sobbing quietly. He couldn't keep looking at her in this state pretending he was unaffected. He nearly apologized, wanting to embrace her, and tell her how much he was sorry. So deeply sorry. How he wish he wouldn't have been in stuck in a fucked up state. But he couldn't, he was being watched. He held his ground as a lump formed in the middle of his throat. His mind was uncontrollable running with so many words he couldn't make out with his voice. Even if he did, it'd probably crack, just like she had done to him from her reaction. But then again this was all _his_ fault, not hers. This would be the end to whatever suffering Seulgi would face just from being associated to Jimin. He had to hurt her in order to protect her. He kept telling himself that to find relief in his unforgivable words. She never questioned his actions, she let him speak. Never interrupting him. The silence was deadly, he wanted her to push or shove him. He could take her reacting out of being humiliated, telling him of much of a liar he was, but not once did she ever do any of that. Blood felt as if it was inching from flowing away in his face, his heart was beating in his ears like a drumbeat from the front row inside a stadium. Did she expect this to happen? She looked small, and vulnerable. He wished none of this happened.

 "Goodbye Seulgi."

Jimin barely lasted with Jiwoo after that. He didn't have it in his heart to be with the person who was the very reason his good friend wasn't even existing in his life. She was gone. He felt like he committed a murder, the result of her not being around put geild secure chains around his heart. The lock could be open when the key unlocked it. When Seulgi was back in his life. Around that time, Jimin's father passed, leaving money behind for him. Though he couldn't understand why his father thought of him, the money was enough to get him back on his feet without the need to be catered by Jiwoo constantly. With that, he escaped Jiwoo and never turned back. His dance with the devil had to end. 

_Present._

Jimin pierced his bide judgement releasing from it's trauma. It wasn't a rare occasion he'd get slammed with his haunting memories without warning, something usually triggered them a couple times a day. A reminder he knew he could completely be stable without. As he strolled through the shelves stacked with books of Petite Café, he was currently procrastinating on being faced with the crisp air outside. He would be faced with it sooner or later for his late morning class. His phone would sporadically chime in his pocket alerting him that he had gotten a text message in his pocket of his usual skinny black jeans. His head tilted back into his thick tanned hoodie with a exaggerated groan. Birthdays were always something he looked forward to, but he was steeping towards being over told that he was going to be dragged to a party. Even if he agreed or not. His curiosity urged him to find out the theme, but the way his Bangtan Boys chat chain of recent text messages was filling his screen, that wasn't going to be an option. 

[10:23] Namjoon: your outfit has already been picked, just show up! 

[10:23] Taehyung: well he doesn't have the option not to show up 

[10:24] Yoongi: see...shouldn't you guys have asked him if he really wanted a party? Jimin strolled over to the elevator with a smug expression on his face, 'Shouldn't you have asked me then hyung?'. This was slowly but surely making him look forward to going to his party. His heart warmed up at the thought of his close friends gathering to throw a party just for him. He had to go. 

[10:26] Yoongi: i never got a chance to. 

[10:27] Jungkook: what a liar lmao

[10:27] Seokjin: this whole week, Yoongi was the main one to continuously bring up the fact that we shouldn't tell Jimin about the party !

[10:27] Hoseok: yoongs you deadass were giggling over the fact that this whole thing was a secret [10:28] Namjoon: I have proof 

[10:29] Yoongi: whatever. it's still up to Jimin. if he were to change his mind we should respect his decision.

[10:30] Taehyung: yo shut the fuck up 

[10:30] Jungkook: after your class, your outfit handpicked by yours truly and hobi is on your bed

[10:34] Hoseok: you should really find a new place for your spare keys bro 

The elevator door opened and Jimin allowed himself in. Another body followed in but Jimin's attention was too caught up in his phone to realize. With the close of the elevator after being directed to go to the first floor of Petite Café, it started to descend before abruptly stopping, jerking Jimin's attention to look up. His eyes bulged out of his eyes, his heart skipped a beat taking in his surroundings. The unknown person before him had lost their balance in front of him, gripping the side bar, with their head directed downwards he waited until he could catch a glimpse of who it was. Since he'd have to stick with them in the current dysfunctional transportation. Seulgi drawed out a dramatic sigh as she reached over to press the available emergency button underneath the other main buttons. She raised her shade covered face, pleading not to be stuck for a eternity; he could sense it. Nor to be disturbed. 

"Hey Seulgi." Jimin conjured up regardless of what he felt in the air. 

"Hi" she offered monotonously not bothering to look his way. 

"Your request has been taken in by Petite Café. Your current wait time is one hour." The automatic system declared through the elevator speakers. "Please hold as you wait for assistance."

Seulgi weakly kicked the wall near her before crouching into a low squat. Her hoodie covered majority of head while her bangs peeked through, falling into her shades. She shoved her carbonated drinking in her mouth sipping through the straw awakening her phone. Jimin wanted to engage with her more, but left it alone. To think they were once close, but now they were complete strangers. There was only one person to blame. 10 minutes had passed since their supposedly wait time. Jimin's battery percentage was deadly near to giving out on him. "Is your phone still on?" he asked, rather to be safer than sorry. Seulgi pressed her power button, lighting up her screen, flipping it towards to Jimin to show that it was in fact on, at exactly 21%. Before returning her extended arm, he studied her lockscreen. Something wanted Jimin to remember where he'd seen the animated character illuminated before him, but he couldn't put his hand on it. Was it the same one he introduced her to years ago? Still he nodded in response. By then he had given up on standing up, so he sat down. He'd sneakily glance towards her way, she looked fully unfazed. Not telling if she'd return it or not, the tinted lenses blocked from her orbs from plain sight behind her black block shaped sunglasses, her calmness made him humble himself. Slouched over, her elbow propped itself on her knee, her palm smeared her cheek out. He almost found himself wanting to pinch her full cheeks. The fact that their class would soon be over with both of their absences went pass his mind. 

"Happy birthday." she offered through the silence between them. She neared earned a breathless coo from him. "You remembered?" he tried not to sound to shocked, he was more touched than surprised. But that's all he was able to voice out from his logic. "I'm not that cold hearted." That could have been perceived in many ways, but Jimin took it personally. Though he wouldn't let her know that. He didn't let the silence after her slight jab hang over them, "Thank you. I appreciate it", a small hum from her was received in response. And there it was again. The silence that neither one of them were willingly going to break. But this was a nearly intimate space with the two of them. Besides the possibility of them being watched through the elevator camera, this was rare that they were alone. He felt a urge to talk over what needed to be discussed. He'd rather do it now than later for the sake of the both of them, especially for their benefit to smoothly get through practicing together sometime soon. Jimin went for it. This was now or never. Seulgi would procrastinate on them planning to speak, he just knew. Confrontation wasn't her strongest suit, she'd just lash out when she felt disrespected. "So you don't hate me, huh?"

 "Is that what you've been trying to convince yourself?" 

"What?" 

"You heard me." He was defeated, speechless. He regretted even opening his mouth to speak. His pride was dropping drastically. He wasn't expecting her to be bluntly harsh. If anyone got to witness his dumbfounded state, they'd probably feel second hand embarrassment. 

"Gotcha. Losen up, I'm not going to admit that on your birthday. Do you really think I'm that cold?" 

"So you're basically saying you do." She was visibly struggling to hold in her cackling laughter but a giggle slid through her lips. Jimin smacked his teeth and crossed his arms, looking away from her. ' _Whatever_ ', he thought. He tried. He was profusely getting humiliated right now so he backed off. Slightly hurt by her response, he was going to close off himself. So much for even wanting to talk.

 "Jimin, I don't hate you. I don't really like you either honestly." 

"Why not?" he tested. A huff escaped her, "I don't wanna talk about it." her demeanor turned into a one of static. He wasn't going to get answers out of her so easily. "Why not?", his question would receive an answer. 

"Just let it go, ok? It really doesn't matter." 

"But it matters to me. Especially right now. What do you have to lose?" she avoided looking at him as he stared right at her. 

"Nothing. At least not anymore." 

Jimin narrowed his eyes at her response, his brows colliding together in aging frustration, anger was bubbling underneath from her not being direct. Patience. A lifetime of supply granted him the moment he knew he had his ways to get the words to come directly from her. Not _anymore_? That was the only fuel he needed to ignite her true feelings. Her front she was using as a façade wouldn't get in Jimin's way. He knew better. He still knew her. "We both know that's a lie. Don't try to bullshit me, you're saying this for a reason." 

"The irony of you to say since you're a natural one." she snapped towards him, her posture got straightened, shoving her shades to rest on her head. Her hands roamed her head resting at her temples showing obvious signs of a growing heated temper.

"A natural what?" Just say it, he internally challenged her.

"A liar." There was his answer. It still hurt him to finally know her feelings towards him afterwards. But she was completely blind to his reasoning of having to hurt her. This whole time, the one person he cherished and still cared about saw him as a liar. It felt as his heart was sinking from the echo of her never ending ringing voice. 

 "I didn't do it on purpose." his toned; silvery voice told her, anything but hostile. He was going to prove to her that he was anything but a liar she sought him out to be. "Stop with your bullshit already, haven't you had enough of feeding me your half assed words? You're really full of yourself, you know? I hope you got your sick fucking kicks out of purposely causing me pain. That shit fucking hurt Jimin. And you know it. You're the number one person to act like everything is ok, you really stood in front of me like the shit you were doing was ok. Well it fucking wasn't and I know you remember every single word verbatim. If I knew the low selfishness you had planned that day I wouldn't have even shown up. The absolute ner-" 

"I did it to protect you." a pang shot through Jimin's entire chest as he took in his own words interrupting her emotion filled own. He didn't dare look away as he continued, her chest heaving in madness but she listened, "That was one of the most lowest points of my life. Looking back, anyone could point out that I had no backbone for myself whatsoever." his chuckle that followed was filled with deep rooted hatred, he was ashamed. "I don't even want to go into detail on what fucked up shit I was forced into, you're too good for that." 

"How could telling your best friend that they were being cut off possibly be to protect them?" her face scrunched up in disbelief, satiated of brittleness. When she looked up at Jimin, he felt as if he had be maimed. The look in her eyes was unreadable. Was she upset? This never left her mind after years, it had to be a lingering thought, some how. This would forever hurt more mentally than physically. Jimin gravitated to Seulgi, side by side she hadn't moved a inch. Leaning against the wall, he was facing the same direction as her, he felt that his continuous deafening heart beat could be felt on the halted elevator wall. Arguments stirred his emotions, but as long as underlying resentment from Seulgi wouldn't be felt ever time she gave him the cold shoulder after he explained himself, it would be worth it. A sense of relief would be released once he got his truth off of his chest. "I don't even know how to start this." he shook his head in mortification.

"You don't have to if you're-" Seulgi started but he cut her off. "I want to. I need to, Seulgi. Just...let me explain." she stared at him hesitantly then nodded, waiting for him to start. His eyes lingered along her, too many emotions started to overpower him. But he had to do this. He always thought about if he had an opportunity to explain himself wholeheartedly to Seulgi. He wish he wasn't seen in a negative light from him. This had to come to an end. 

"That day that Jiwoo approached us, my naïve teenager self didn't realize how great of a liar she was. I took note of how she ignored you, and brushed it off. That should've been my first warning from the universe but I was so caught up on how she really came up to me. I was beyond elated and just wanted to hang onto her every last word. In the beginning, she painted herself out to be the most perfect woman walking. And I fell for it. She made sure she took care of my every need, she paid me enough, more than I really needed, and the schedule for us to practice was made to perfection. She showed that she cared for me, giving me attention that I lacked in a...nurturing way, so I started to really trust her. Half of the things she did...or said to me I took it. I really felt like my life depended on her. I depened on her. If she ever threatened to leave me I knew I'd beg her not to leave, that's how much she had me under her control." disgust filled him with the thought of her. "So when I started to compete, she made the actual competitions stressful for me when she took her anger out on me. I never thought nothing of it. I just wanted to make her happy. When she was happy, I was happy. I made myself believe that I loved her, thinking she loved me back. Because that's how it was supposed to work right?" If it was up to him, he'd wipe Jiwoo from his memory. She was a constant useless memory that wouldn't go away. Irritation flooded into him, he shook his head continuing, "Though ever time I'd win the top prizes, she'd never be satisfied. She'd tell me how much of a failure I was just from not being her definition of perfection on stage. Her words would get to me. I would put in way to much into practice, on the brim of overworking myself to please her. She'd pick at my weight, so I'd start a diet. Once I blacked out from the lack of hydration in my body because I got too caught up in practicing, but I was only found by her assistant, I had a feeling Jiwoo took it as a joke. I didn't look like myself anymore. I didn't know myself anymore. I didn't know who I was dancing for anymore. My soul was drifting away from me the more I was around her. I definitely was drove into depression. Some days I had strong urges to want to disappear. Why did I feel so empty? She always found a way to blame you when she wasn't satisfied. That would be the only time I found my voice. I assured her every time that you weren't a problem, I was. She used you as a way to get what she wanted. I never could understand why, but it was obvious. She was possessive. She wanted me just for her and only her. I did whatever it took to keep you out of harms way. So when she said she'd ruin your career if I didn't let you go I didn't take it lightly. Out of the both of us, you worked for your accomplishments. To get that snatched from you if I didn't listen to her would be selfish of me. Completely. After I left you that day I felt so low. I betrayed your trust and it left me heartbroken. I thought I'd never see you again, or that you'd ever want to associate with me. On top of losing you and being used for someone's pleasure really took a toll on me. So I left the city, to find myself again after being so broken from being used and manipulated. I never forgot about you. I managed to find a way out of my contract that I blindly signed, and just around that time my father died. He left me money, enough for me to manage with so I took that as a sign to get out of there immediately. Why are you crying? Was that too much?" He lifted his thumb to caress her face as he whipped her tears away. 

"Oh. I am? Sorry." she laughed weakly, "No, I just knew from the moment I saw her she wasn't...good. I had a gut feeling. This is so fucked up, ugh. I heard from Hoseok your dad died. That broke my heart, I wanted to reach out to you but..." she trailed off, her water filled eyes looked like a thick layer of gloss was refusing to leave her lids. "This is all so much, I'm so sorry Jimin. I wish I knew better." He shook his head dismissing her words, "There's absolutely no way you would've known what she's capable of. It's all my fault. Especially when we barely kept in contact." 

"Has she tried to find you?" she said with sincerity, brushing off his previous words, her concern for his well being took over. 

 "Not that I know of, but you still talk to Hoseok? That little fuck. I'm gonna ring his neck out tonight." He reluctantly laughed, realizing his own friend had been talking to her while they weren't even talking. She leaned her head briefly on his shoulder, making him glance down to his side to fully take in that she initiated contact with him. It had been forever since, he wished she stayed longer. Jimin wondered if she heard his heart skip a beat the second she layed on him. "Thank you Jimin. I appreciate you. I don't know what would've happened to me if she actually went through with ruining me. I really don't like her, especially after today." 

"I don't either. But my dislike for her has been for a while." he told her, but his mind was still wrapped up in the lingering intangible imprint she left on his shoulder. 

"Maybe I knew about your party tonight." 

"What?! Are you coming?" his voice had his smile in it, his eyes bulged out eager to know her choice. "Hoseok invited me, but I told him don't hold his breath waiting for me to show up." she replied nonchalantly. 

"You're coming." 

"Yeah, no." 

"If I don't have a choice, you don't have one either." Jimin egged on like a child, refusing to settle with the answer he was given.

 "How awkward would it have been if I showed up without us talking before?" her head twisted his way with her brows raised to exaggerate how far out his idea was to reality. 

"Only you would make it awkward. I would have be touched to see you there." Jimin retorted leaning his head in acting innocently as Seulgi rolled her eyes. 

"I-", the bell of the elevator dinged, alerting them to the doors opening to the first floor of Petite Café. "See you Jimin." she managed, avoiding the first sentence she attempted to say. She waved small after she raised up with his eyes trained on her before hesitantly turning around to exit the elevator. His gaze stayed on her back, smirking as he watched her leave. She just had to show up.

 All he had to do was be there, indeed. His handpicked suit was just his style, not a wrinkle in sight on the charcoal viscose fitted suit lined with velvet. He felt comfortable, not suffocated, though it hugged his muscular form, revealing that he obviously was in mint condition physically. Once he had put it on something took over him. His solar return went into work and wasn't going to stop until it eased it's way from the exact point of birth. His lilac hair parted down in a side part as his strands evenly fell to either side of his head, his favorite designer Dolce & Gabbana black slip ons with an embroidery gold sewing paired on his feet to complete the look. His signature silver rings layed across his manicured fingers each naturally having a vein to show off, grabbed his favorite cologne to spritze himself all over. At the implied time sharp, he locked his house door, to be met by his close circle of friends in the driveway, who each looked exquisite in their different suits yet still identical colors, guiding him to their vehicle of the night. While they walked, Jimin was being bombarded of constant complements of how well put together he was, he accepted them with appreciation gladly. They comfortably chatted as their driver started on to the assigned destination, Jimin being the center of attention with their every topic. Only distracted a fraction, his senses were on high, sensitive alert tonight, he was looking forward to seeing one person, just for his secret satisfaction. The driver pulled up to a victorian house that already had music blaring through it's walls. From the outside it looked fairly new, the top of the house was extremely high. The fairly easy to please lover of a boundless palette of colors side of him was intrigued, and couldn't wait to get inside. Before the doors opened, they each slyly placed a masquerade mask on their faces. Jimin slightly shocked laughed, this was going to be an enjoyable night. "How dare we not get you one?" Yoongi spoke playfully from sitting beside him placing a white box in his lap dramatically, his lengthy fingers lowered slowly around the edges. Jimin wondered how he hid it from him this whole time without accidentally showing him. Removing the lid, under it was a matte black masquerade mask on top of gift paper. Trails of thin white lace trailing along the curvy sides of the dark mask in his hands. Above the nose, towards the middle of the forehead area was a carved libra constellation in wine red making his nerves shift to a state of serenity. With all eyes on him he raised the mask up to conceal half of his face, his plup moisturized lips still on display. A fit of bonafide laughter filled the car. Once the vehicle came to a halt, they each piled out one by one. The old style house created of ash grey bricks held windows. At it's very top a thick black cross was prominent as the accessory of the outside. Massive trees surrounded the back half, it's leaves draped in a way that it was obvious from the front that they were lined to set a path. More than enough space of the driveway was left over despite the amount of cars already parked. Once together they walked with such powerful authority that most people scattered on the outside started to gape at them. Jimin was soaking in the attention like a sponge. At the entrance, Jimin opened one of the double tall doors to be met by a vast amount of decorations and fine art on the walls. Directly in front the entrance were a pair of stairs, the middle had a clothed table with an ice sculpture carved into his age on top. The theme of the entire mansion was pleasing, he wanted to explore more. "I'll let you know when she's here." hoseok whispered leaning into Jimin with a nod as he stepped back smugly. "Bold of you to think I know exactly who you're talking about." Jimin told him without hesitation. "Seulgi. I'll let you know when she's here." 

"Yeah, sure." Jimin replied dismissing him playfully as if he wasn't interested, but he didn't want to let Hoseok get a reaction out of him. And he didn't appreciate Hoseok's telepathic ways currently. He wanted to have the thrill of searching for her himself. Where would be the fun in having someone else do the work for him? He felt like a wolf plotting on his prey the way he looked for her. He was in no rush to pounce once he'd find her. Jimin strolled around taking in how much he felt as if he was in a children's book. The beauty he had the chance to walk through was indescribable but pure luxury. He felt comfortable, though a ghost could be haunting it from the walls for being up for as long as it's been up. He'd only knew that because he was currently reading a plaque hung up on the wall informing anyone who read on the house's history in the home library. The book worm in him had been drawn to the room. Silence layered the air through the mansion, but Jimin didn't take note of the sound level decreasing. The plaque had a glare to it, a smaller figure than Jimin formed, making him turn immediately. A smile grew apon his face taking in the person before him, his favorite childhood friend. "Happy birthday, Jimin." she linked her arm with his and walked. "Thank you, Joohyun. Where are you taking me?" he asked amused interest within his voice trailing, following her lead. "You'll see.", they descended down a steps, meeting the ground level that lead to the common area that was dimly lit. Joohyun rose her voice into the room removing her linked arm, "3,2,1!" Jimin lifted his mask to have a full view, preparing himself. Lights flickered on revealing bodies filling up the room as they sang to him, flashes of cameras caught the moment. Multiple photographers had been present in multiple spots in the room. His six familiar cronies were front and center before his other known friends. He paced his steps foot by foot, walking up to Namjoon. He widely smiled at the older man, taking in his golden cheeks to squeeze them. In Namjoon's hands he held the lit up cake that followed the gloomy, vintage theme of the celebration. Scanning the crowd he maintained eye contact minimally but, his sight landed on the most ravishing physique he'd seen all night. She allowed him to drink in her form as his orbs darkened, not breaking his very own glance. Their eyes held a silent competition, daring the other to break away. A coy smile met her face, she knew she had a effect on him. The organized curls swept around her head imitating waves; giving her an eighties vibe, the protruding neckline on her strapless ivory silk dress that flared out; covering her heels was enough to catch eyes; including his, a wine red faux fur wrapped around the upper part of her back and pooled through the space between her arms and rib cage; the ends were held up by her angel white lace covered fingers. She tilted her head analyzing something, yet he couldn't read into her gander. Just this simple exchange between the two of them drove Jimin's imagination _wild_. The longer they stared the more Jimin was on the verge of being chaotic. The feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach, his lower lip caved into his moist mouth to stop him from audibly groaning. Was what he was feeling bad? Like the oxygen he was inhaling, his sudden urges came natural, he wasn't forcing anything. But he wouldn't act on them. For now. 

The way Jimin was being occupied with doing party favors directly focused around him, outsiders looking in would be envious at his effortless gravitational attention he was receiving. This was nothing new to him, attention was one of the factors that came along with him from an early age. He wasn't bothered at all. A momentary break of moving about was unconsciously given, all attendees were directed to sit at their assigned tables so food would be served out. Jimin's table had been the largest of them all, right in the middle of the dining room directly under the exquisite chandelier. On top of the table cloth around the dreamy center piece were glasses, silverware, and dishes for each name tag represented for each person. Medieval like chairs surrounded the even elevated table, Jimin's had a slight difference to the rest. Bodies slowly started to find their seats, by the time majority of the main table got filled, eight empty seats were still open. He assumed they'd be taken eventually, so he diverted his attention to the current conversation of his peers. 

"Would you eat ass for a million dollars?" Namjoon dropped his head realizing Taehyung was deadly serious. "I eat ass for free, so that'd be no issue." Jin said before wheezing uncontrollably to the brink of tears. Jimin was containing his laughter, refusing to entertain their antics any further. They didn't care about having a filter. Especially when bickering back and forth with each other to prove their unnecessary points. "Yoongi, would you eat-" Yoongi held up a finger to make Taehyung stop talking and brought it to his lips shaking his head. This made Jimin topple over cackling in his lap before smacking it. Before he could gather the strength to get up, Hoseok had risen up exclaiming as more seats were being taken at their table. Enthusiastically, he greeted the new comers: Jennie, Lalisa, Chaeyoung, Jisoo, Sooyoung, Yerim, Joohyun, and of _course_ Seulgi. Exchanging their greetings, the men were very polite. In fact Jimin felt as if they were awaiting for the women's arrival. Jimin acknowledged Seulgi last purposely, a faint sly smile was visible when she turned to his direction. He leaned into her dazzled pearl ear; the side her hair was tucked behind. "You look beautiful, as always." He voiced ardently, finding his hand to swallow the small of her back, fitting her curve exactly as if it was meant to them there. Her fragrance was inhaled by him and he nearly sighed in satisfaction by the vanilla whipped along with another unknown sweet substance, but it elated him either way. She was started to look more delectable up close, he wish he could preserve her beauty. But the memory of her in front of him as she was wouldn't be forgotten so easily for a long time. A feeling he wasn't used to kept captivating him every time he saw her. He didn't feel afraid of this sudden emotion. What was it?

"Thank you birthday boy, you look good too. Let's sit." she gestured toward their table, suavely staring at his face with a wide smile. He wished she knew how gorgeous she was. To feel like he was daydreaming was an understatement, this was a reality he didn't want to escape. Once everyone had gotten seated, and ordered their preferred meals, food got served out. The available dishes were catered from the five star  restaurant in their city who specialized in high quality food from sea food, pasta, and the usual meats. Jimin's mouth watered at the thought of being able to down his favorites. In the middle of everyone's dining, a large screen was pulled down automatically. A slideshow began to project interrupting, Jimin roared a chuckle out of shock. Was someone out to get him tonight? He already knew what was happening. And only one person was responsible. Looking over to Taehyung, he already was ready for Jimin to give him a solemn glare, not fazed he flashed him his famous smile raising his two thumbs up with a wink, returning his attention to the wide screen. A response of coos and laughs were shared throughout the room witnessing his biggest regrets of looking the way he did when he was younger. Toward the start of his teenage years, he was faced with a very low quality picture of him and Seulgi in matching snapbacks; posing with awkward faces. He wanted this to end already. Shaking his head he had seen Seulgi gasp and covered her face with her eyeballs bulged out. He was getting second hand embarrassment for the both of them. He obviously was the less decent looking one. His table obnoxiously started to hoot and holler as if this was something to be proud of, gaining a eye roll from him. Soon enough the cringeworthy part of his teenage years passed. The more presentable sights of him were surfacing. Those, he knew for a fact he was undeniably attractive in every way. The response from the people around him, their voices not sparing to whisper only supported that. The rest of the night continued on pleasantly. His gift area that he took a look at briefly slightly overwhelmed him. The pile had gotten bigger from the last time he had seen it. Was he going to use most of this? He'd probably find a way to sneak it to one of the boys. He was big on sharing so he'd give out something he thought would suit them if he didn't want it. "Come on, theres a after party, gramps." Jungkook chimed from behind him patting his shoulder, he was already shining his contagious smile. This earned a faint sarcastic laugh from Jimin. "You can take my name for tonight if you're serious. Don't wait up on me." he replied matter of factly. A subtle wave of exhaustion was catching up to him from being so lively with no breaks throughout. As the party came close to an end, bodies started to lessen throughout the mansion. Jimin took advantage of this; escaping on his own to explore what the upstairs had to hold. Completely unfazed by the lack of darkness and no known knowledge of what doors could lead to where, he'd wither himself to the end of the hallway. The door cracked open at the very end, not being able to hold in the illuminating moonlight in the sky. His curiosity at all time high, he was awfully close enough and drawed the door back. The door didn't creak open with any obnoxious noise so when he softly gasped, holding his breath unintentionally, with a skipped heartbeat leading to a pounding heart, he only relaxed when he released he knew the figure in front of them. A greatly needed sigh of relief escaped through his lips. "Why the scared face? Don't tell me you're afraid of heights." Seulgi teased him with her voice honeyed, completely unaware that his heart beat wasn't calm yet, not because he was frightened. Jimin moved onto the open balcony, shaking his head as he placed his silver ringed hands onto the supporting railing, the coolness sending a comfortable shiver through his body from his palms. "Never that, you being here just...surprised me." His orbs lingered on her, then panned the night sky above him. The clouds weren't visible in the midnight sky but stars had started to appear. Abruptly a shooting star soared breaking the calmness of the heavens. A veil of astonishment manifested itself between the both of them. "Make a wish."

"Done." A satisfied grin rested on Jimin's face. Seulgi had always been the one to be fascinated by stars in the galaxy, not him. For him to finally perk up to urge something simple like that first made him feel really good. Her eyelids fluttered open, landing in the line of his own eye contact. "How did you know this was up here?" he asked the younger girl. His tiredness was slowly fading away from the second he had gotten up there. "I didn't, I just found it. I'm glad I did though." a small sigh released from her red coated lips into the chilled air.

"Me too." he said voicing out his thoughts, less of an actual reply. "I saw your gift, I wanna to open it when I get home though." he sounded as if he was making a reminder to himself, a promise. That was one of the main presents he was going to make sure that he'd walk out in hand with. "No worries. I hope you like it." she cheesed, a glimmer of placid in her moon illuminated eyes.

_I know I will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every body say happy born day jimin ♡ if his letter in my notes could pick up tears they'd be full of them. i really love jimin, more than he'll ever know. i just want him to be healthy, happy, and successful. 
> 
> but relating to this chapter ...
> 
> don't get too comfortable :3
> 
> i started writing this near jimin's birthday and could never finish it today. this is somewhat his gift because i wanted to write this year.


End file.
